cartoonnetworkturkiyefandomcom_tr-20200216-history
Modül:Userbox
This module implements . local categoryHandler = require('Module:Category handler').main local p = {} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Helper functions -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local function checkNum(val, default) -- Checks whether a value is a number greater than or equal to zero. If so, -- returns it as a number. If not, returns a default value. val = tonumber(val) if val and val >= 0 then return val else return default end end local function addSuffix(num, suffix) -- Turns a number into a string and adds a suffix. if num then return tostring(num) .. suffix else return nil end end local function checkNumAndAddSuffix(num, default, suffix) -- Checks a value with checkNum and adds a suffix. num = checkNum(num, default) return addSuffix(num, suffix) end local function makeCat(cat, sort) -- Makes a category link. if sort then return mw.ustring.format('%s', cat, sort) else return mw.ustring.format('Category:%s', cat) end end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Argument processing -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local function makeInvokeFunc(funcName) return function (frame) local origArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs(frame) local args = {} for k, v in pairs(origArgs) do argsk = v end return p.main(funcName, args) end end p.userbox = makeInvokeFunc('_userbox') p'userbox-2' = makeInvokeFunc('_userbox-2') p'userbox-r' = makeInvokeFunc('_userbox-r') -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Main functions -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.main(funcName, args) local userboxData = pfuncName(args) local userbox = p.render(userboxData) local cats = p.categories(args) return userbox .. (cats or '') end function p._userbox(args) -- Does argument processing for . local data = {} -- Get div tag values. data.float = args.float or 'left' local borderWidthNum = checkNum(args'border-width' or args'border-s', 1) -- Used to calculate width. data.borderWidth = addSuffix(borderWidthNum, 'px') data.borderColor = args'border-color' or args1 or args'border-c' or args'id-c' or '#999' data.width = addSuffix(240 - 2 * borderWidthNum, 'px') -- Also used in the table tag. data.bodyClass = args.bodyclass -- Get table tag values. data.backgroundColor = args'info-background' or args2 or args'info-c' or '#eee' -- Get info values. data.info = args.info or args4 or " }" data.infoTextAlign = args'info-a' or 'left' data.infoFontSize = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'info-size' or args'info-s', 8, 'pt') data.infoHeight = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'logo-height' or args'id-h', 45, 'px') data.infoPadding = args'info-padding' or args'info-p' or '0 4px 0 4px' data.infoLineHeight = args'info-line-height' or args'info-lh' or '1.25em' data.infoColor = args'info-color' or args'info-fc' or 'black' data.infoOtherParams = args'info-other-param' or args'info-op' data.infoClass = args'info-class' -- Get id values. local id = args.logo or args3 or args.id data.id = id data.showId = id and true or false data.idWidth = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'logo-width' or args'id-w', 45, 'px') data.idHeight = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'logo-height' or args'id-h', 45, 'px') data.idBackgroundColor = args'logo-background' or args1 or args'id-c' or '#ddd' data.idTextAlign = args'id-a' or 'center' data.idFontSize = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'logo-size' or args5 or args'id-s', 14, 'pt') data.idColor = args'logo-color' or args'id-fc' or data.infoColor data.idPadding = args'logo-padding' or args'id-p' or '0 1px 0 0' data.idLineHeight = args'logo-line-height' or args'id-lh' or '1.25em' data.idOtherParams = args'logo-other-param' or args'id-op' data.idClass = args'id-class' return data end p'_userbox-2' = function (args) -- Does argument processing for . local data = {} -- Get div tag values. data.float = args.float or 'left' local borderWidthNum = checkNum(args9 or args'border-s', 1) -- Used to calculate width. data.borderWidth = addSuffix(borderWidthNum, 'px') data.borderColor = args1 or args'border-c' or args'id1-c' or '#999999' data.width = addSuffix(240 - 2 * borderWidthNum, 'px') -- Also used in the table tag. data.bodyClass = args.bodyclass -- Get table tag values. data.backgroundColor = args2 or args'info-c' or '#eeeeee' -- Get info values. data.info = args4 or args.info or " }" data.infoTextAlign = args'info-a' or 'left' data.infoFontSize = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'info-s', 8, 'pt') data.infoColor = args8 or args'info-fc' or 'black' data.infoPadding = args'info-p' or '0 4px 0 4px' data.infoLineHeight = args'info-lh' or '1.25em' data.infoOtherParams = args'info-op' -- Get id values. data.showId = true data.id = args.logo or args3 or args.id1 or 'id1' data.idWidth = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'id1-w', 45, 'px') data.idHeight = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'id-h', 45, 'px') data.idBackgroundColor = args1 or args'id1-c' or '#dddddd' data.idTextAlign = 'center' data.idFontSize = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'id1-s', 14, 'pt') data.idLineHeight = args'id1-lh' or '1.25em' data.idColor = args'id1-fc' or data.infoColor data.idPadding = args'id1-p' or '0 1px 0 0' data.idOtherParams = args'id1-op' -- Get id2 values. data.showId2 = true data.id2 = args.logo or args5 or args.id2 or 'id2' data.id2Width = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'id2-w', 45, 'px') data.id2Height = data.idHeight data.id2BackgroundColor = args7 or args'id2-c' or args1 or '#dddddd' data.id2TextAlign = 'center' data.id2FontSize = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'id2-s', 14, 'pt') data.id2LineHeight = args'id2-lh' or '1.25em' data.id2Color = args'id2-fc' or data.infoColor data.id2Padding = args'id2-p' or '0 0 0 1px' data.id2OtherParams = args'id2-op' return data end p'_userbox-r' = function (args) -- Does argument processing for . local data = {} -- Get div tag values. data.float = args.float or 'left' local borderWidthNum = checkNum(args'border-width' or args'border-s', 1) -- Used to calculate width. data.borderWidth = addSuffix(borderWidthNum, 'px') data.borderColor = args'border-color' or args1 or args'border-c' or args'id-c' or '#999' data.width = addSuffix(240 - 2 * borderWidthNum, 'px') -- Also used in the table tag. data.bodyClass = args.bodyclass -- Get table tag values. data.backgroundColor = args'info-background' or args2 or args'info-c' or '#eee' -- Get id values. data.showId = false -- We only show id2 in userbox-r. -- Get info values. data.info = args.info or args4 or " }" data.infoTextAlign = args'info-align' or args'info-a' or 'left' data.infoFontSize = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'info-size' or args'info-s', 8, 'pt') data.infoPadding = args'info-padding' or args'info-p' or '0 4px 0 4px' data.infoLineHeight = args'info-line-height' or args'info-lh' or '1.25em' data.infoColor = args'info-color' or args'info-fc' or 'black' data.infoOtherParams = args'info-other-param' or args'info-op' -- Get id2 values. data.showId2 = true data.id2 = args.logo or args3 or args.id or 'id' data.id2Width = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'logo-width' or args'id-w', 45, 'px') data.id2Height = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'logo-height' or args'id-h', 45, 'px') data.id2BackgroundColor = args'logo-background' or args1 or args'id-c' or '#ddd' data.id2TextAlign = args'id-a' or 'center' data.id2FontSize = checkNumAndAddSuffix(args'logo-size' or args5 or args'id-s', 14, 'pt') data.id2Color = args'logo-color' or args'id-fc' or data.infoColor data.id2Padding = args'logo-padding' or args'id-p' or '0 0 0 1px' data.id2LineHeight = args'logo-line-height' or args'id-lh' or '1.25em' data.id2OtherParams = args'logo-other-param' or args'id-op' return data end function p.render(data) -- Renders the userbox html using the content of the data table. -- Render the div tag html. local root = mw.html.create('div') root :css('float', data.float) :css('border', (data.borderWidth or '') .. ' solid ' .. (data.borderColor or '')) :css('margin', '1px') :css('width', data.width) :addClass('wikipediauserbox') :addClass(data.bodyClass) -- Render the table tag html. local tableroot = root:tag('table') tableroot :attr('role', 'presentation') :css('border-collapse', 'collapse') :css('width', data.width) :css('margin-bottom', '0') :css('margin-top', '0') :css('background', data.backgroundColor) -- Render the id html. local tablerow = tableroot:tag('tr') if data.showId then tablerow:tag('td') :css('border', '0') :css('width', data.idWidth) :css('height', data.idHeight) :css('background', data.idBackgroundColor) :css('text-align', data.idTextAlign) :css('font-size', data.idFontSize) :css('font-weight', 'bold') :css('color', data.idColor) :css('padding', data.idPadding) :css('line-height', data.idLineHeight) :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :cssText(data.idOtherParams) :addClass(data.idClass) :wikitext(data.id) end -- Render the info html. tablerow:tag('td') :css('border', '0') :css('text-align', data.infoTextAlign) :css('font-size', data.infoFontSize) :css('padding', data.infoPadding) :css('height', data.infoHeight) :css('line-height', data.infoLineHeight) :css('color', data.infoColor) :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :cssText(data.infoOtherParams) :addClass(data.infoClass) :wikitext(data.info) -- Render the second id html. if data.showId2 then tablerow:tag('td') :css('border', '0') :css('width', data.id2Width) :css('height', data.id2Height) :css('background', data.id2BackgroundColor) :css('text-align', data.id2TextAlign) :css('font-size', data.id2FontSize) :css('font-weight', 'bold') :css('color', data.id2Color) :css('padding', data.id2Padding) :css('line-height', data.id2LineHeight) :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :cssText(data.id2OtherParams) :wikitext(data.id2) end local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() if (title.namespace 2) and not title.text:match("/") then return tostring(root) -- regular user page elseif title.namespace 14 then return tostring(root) -- category elseif title.isTalkPage then return tostring(root) -- talk page end local legible = true local contrast = require('Module:Color contrast')._ratio local function has_text(wikitext) local function get_alt(text) return text:match("|alt=(^*)") or "" end wikitext = wikitext:gsub("]]", "|]]") wikitext = wikitext:gsub("%[%[%s*MmEeDdIiAa%s*:^-(|.-)]]", get_alt) wikitext = wikitext:gsub("%[%[%s*IiMmAaGgEe%s*:^-(|.-)]]", get_alt) wikitext = wikitext:gsub("%[%[%s*FfIiLlEe%s*:^-(|.-)]]", get_alt) return mw.text.trim(wikitext) ~= "" end if contrast { data.infoColor, data.backgroundColor, error = 0 } < 4.5 then legible = false end if data.showId and contrast { data.idColor, data.idBackgroundColor, error = 0 } < 4.5 then if has_text(data.id or "") then legible = false end end if data.showId2 and contrast { data.id2Color, data.id2BackgroundColor, error = 0 } < 4.5 then if has_text(data.id2 or "") then legible = false end end if not legible then root:wikitext('Category:Potentially illegible userboxes') end return tostring(root) end function p.categories(args, page) -- Gets categories from Module:Category handler. -- The page parameter makes the function act as though the module was being called from that page. -- It is included for testing purposes. local cats = {} cats+ 1 = args.usercategory cats+ 1 = args.usercategory2 cats+ 1 = args.usercategory3 cats+ 1 = args.usercategory4 cats+ 1 = args.usercategory5 if #cats > 0 then -- Get the title object local title if page then title = mw.title.new(page) else title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() end -- Build category handler arguments. local chargs = {} chargs.page = page chargs.nocat = args.nocat chargs.main = 'Category:Pages with misplaced templates' if args.notcatsubpages then chargs.subpage = 'no' end -- User namespace. local user = '' for i, cat in ipairs(cats) do user = user .. makeCat(cat) end chargs.user = user -- Template namespace. local basepage = title.baseText local template = '' for i, cat in ipairs(cats) do template = template .. makeCat(cat, ' ' .. basepage) end chargs.template = template return categoryHandler(chargs) else return nil end end return p